My Seat Behind You
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: Everyday morning and afternoon Law drives Luka to school on his precious motorcycle. Luka always has a crush on him, but he is looking elsewhere for a girlfriend. Fem!LuffyxLaw Oneshot Modern AU


"Luka!" the boy's voice rang out.

The girl hurried on and put on her sandals. She grabbed her hat from the next room and planted it over her black curly hair. "One moment!" she called back. She ran backwards into the kitchen. She grabbed her backpack and swung it over her shoulders. Finally she ended up in front of the toaster and took the burnt piece of toast. "Oh well…" she mumbled as she took a big bite.

The front door opened and a woman came out in a casual wear. She smiled at the boy sitting on the motorcycle. He grind the handle looked at her. "Getting on?" he questioned.

"Aye," she nodded her head and sat behind him. She held onto his shoulders. "Thanks for the ride."

"As long as I get gas money from you," he replied with a cold tone. She nodded eagerly at Law's words and thought of it as a joke.

This was the person she loved; and he has come to pick her up.

She couldn't help but smiling all throughout the ride. She was hugging him and his wonderful scent warmed her up. He smelled of flowers and ink. His fingers were clean but there were ink stains on his sleeve and oil spread over his boots. His family worked at a hospital and he volunteer as an office helper. Other times he would fix his motorcycle which was why he had oil on his boots.

His motorcycle is his precious.

And right now she was riding it like every other morning and afternoon. He was her only ride to and from school so she relied on him.

School came into view after then turned from the main road. Law slowed down the motorcycle and parked neatly in front of the school; with the other bikes. His shined the most out of all of them.

"Are we late, Traffy?" Luka questioned with a tilt of her head.

"Nah… It's like seven? So we got a few minutes," he answered uncertainly. He was always in other world whenever he was at school. It was long and boring that he never stayed alert. He had other things on his mind and he knew most of the subjects covered in this old brick school.

"Come on then! We don't want to miss Nami and Usopp!" Luka grabbed his hand and pulled him into the school. The doors closed behind them and they were greeted with the two friends.

"Morning, Luka!" Usopp greeted. He came in close and hugged her. He turned to Law and his tone turned softer and caution. "Hello Law."

"Mornin'" he greeted back with a slight nod.

Usopp turned back to Luka and his arm went over her shoulders. He walked down the hall to the vending machine and looked at Luka. "Got any money?" That was the only reason why he took her there in the first place.

Luka nodded, "Yeah, Ace gave me some last night. One second," she pulled out her wallet but inside was nothing. Not even a penny. "Oh no…" she bit her lip.

"Not you too…" Usopp moaned, "I need at least some caffeine or I will end up at the nurses again. Nami wouldn't even loan me any…"

"I can't give Traffy some gas money…" Luka muttered.

"Oh man," Usopp stopped thinking of himself and turned to the loner next to Nami. "He's not going to like that. Maybe he will…uh… let you off today?"

"Yeah. He will. He's my nakama!" Luka's smile appeared once again.

The two came back to Nami and Law. Usopp's plan of getting a cup of coffee failed so he leaned on the lockers.

"How's your motorcycle?" Usopp tried starting a conversation with the black haired male. Even though Law was a friend of Luka's, Usopp could never be friendly with him. He felt so caution whenever the male appeared before him; which was a lot since Luka hanged around him whenever she can. The two of them were inseparable.

Law looked up from his stance and stared at the dark skinned male. "She's doing well. Made a few adjustments last night on the engine so she's faster than before."

"Isn't it your dream to ride home together with your girlfriend?" Nami asked with a nosy tone. Luka turned her eyes elsewhere; she really didn't want to hear this, not again. But her ears stayed alert for Law's reply.

Law stared away from the group. A slight blush appeared on his cheeks at the mention of his fantasy dream. That was the last time he was ever going to drink with Nami. He didn't even mean to spill that secret but after one too many drinks he spilled out all of his secrets.

"Why don't you ride home with Bonney?" Nami suggested.

"What?!" Usopp gasped at the suggestion. That girl would take a whole feast with her!

Nami swirled a piece of hair with her finger. Her mouth opened as she got an idea. "But what about Luka?" He's always taking her home with him; so she acted like a girlfriend.

"Luka's special." Law replied to that quickly. "If I don't pick her up, then I will have to find other ways to get gas money."

Luka eyes stared at the tiled floor. It became so interesting within the minute. Her cheeks were flushed as if she gotten a cold.

"Luka," Zoro's voice echoed through the hallway. He yawned before reciting his message. "We are meeting after school today, so be there or your grandpa will kill you." Zoro yawned once more before walking into a hallway.

The girl sighed and wiped her forehead. Not only did she forget her money, but also the meeting afterschool. She was in a club that Garp created with the help of Sengoku; he forced her to join it. "Guess I'm staying after. No need for you to take me home," she told Law.

Law shrugged his shoulders and the bell rang. The four students went their separate ways.

…

Zoro left with his uncle leaving Luka alone in the room. She sighed and laid her head on the desk. All throughout the whole meeting, Luka was in another world. One filled with thoughts of her and Law. She was bothered by those words he stated earlier that day.

Her phone rang taking her away from her fantasy land. She looked at her phone and pulled back her hair.

_'New Message'_

The girl pressed the button accept.

_'From: Traffy_

_Come to the parking lot.'_

She tilted her head and turned off her phone. She stood up from her seat and moved to the window. Law was outside. He was seated on his motorcycle and he stared back at the black haired girl. His mouth moved as if he was talking; which he was, but she didn't hear any of it.

Luka swung her backpack over her shoulders and ran down the stairs. With the speed she was going, she fell down the last fleet of stairs and ended up on her bottom. She picked herself up and dusted off her bottom. She once again fastens her pace and busted out the door.

"Finally," Law remarked as she appeared.

Luka looked at him. He shouldn't be here or even taking her home. "Why are you here?" she questioned.

"To take you home."

She didn't question it and hopped on the back. "I just got done with baseball practice, so I'm sweating," he warned. He started the engine and she held onto his shoulders. He rode through the park; a different path than he usually uses. "The two of us riding home together… it's kinda nice I guess," Law stated thoughtlessly. After that talk in the morning with Nami, he thought of it. "Even if I get a girlfriend, I will still pick you up in the morning, so don't worry about that. You're an exception." Law stated firmly as he speed up and passed the lake.

Luka's shoulders lagged. This seat could be gone tomorrow, to his girlfriend. She was only his nakama in the first place, not his girlfriend. She puttered her lips and scratch her head. Now she felt like walking home instead of riding with Law in the first place; regretting the decision of riding with him.

He will never think of her as a mate.

Only as a nakama.

She sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked as leaves are blown in his face.

She suck in her lips and looked around. She didn't want to mention her thoughts to the boy in question. Sweat appeared on her face and she wiped them away. "Uh…well… I forgot my money at home, Law."

'Law?' he thought; she never called him by that name, but he just shrugged it off. "That's all? It's alright then. You don't have to pay me."

She nodded her head as if that was her concern. Her thoughts were on other things.

…

"You love Law?!" a girl squealed.

"Yeah," Bonney ate her apple. Bonney turned and she gasped at the two by the door. Luka and Usopp; the two who were always around Law. "Oh crap. Did you hear that?" she uttered.

The other girl looked up where Bonney was looking. "Could you please keep it as a secret?"

"Yeah, sure," Luka stated with her fake smile. She closed her eyes and allowed Usopp to guide her to her next class.

"You okay?" Usopp asked his best friend.

"Yeah…" she slurred. "I'm just…hungry."

Usopp itch his head, "When aren't you?" He left her and went to his next class.

…

"Did you forget your money again?" Law asked on their ride to her house. She was down once again so he asked.

She didn't even reply. She was in her own world and not even thinking about her money. It was when she heard ringing that she awoke. "Lu, could you get that for me." She nodded her head and grabbed his phone from his backpack."Read it for me, I can't while I'm driving."

The girl opened the phone and a frown formed. She knew exactly what the message meant. "Bonney says she wants to talk to you."

"Hm…send 'okay'" Law said quickly.

Luka head bobbed and she thought. This wouldn't be her seat anymore. She leaned closer to Law and wrapped her arms around his waist. She blushed at this contact; and so did he.

…

"She's lying," Law stated to his girlfriend.

"What do you mean?" Bonney questioned as she took a bite of her toast.

"Luka. She said she had to go to meetings early in the morning. But I checked, and she lied."

Bonney shrugged. She had no clue and this was just one of his friends. Her arms were wrapped around his waist and not on his shoulders like Luka did.

"Why would she lie?" he questioned out loud. "Aren't we friends?"

"I don't know. Isn't her uh…father in charge of it? Maybe he needed some help?" Bonney suggested.

"Maybe…and it's her grandfather."

…

"Morning," Law greeted in front of Luka's home.

"Good morning," Luka yawned. She looked away from him and hopped on his motorcycle. She held onto the bike as he roared the engine.

"If it's about Bonney, don't worry about it. Who I date has nothing to do with our friendship. Okay? Nakama?"

"Not true," Luka squeezed on the bike's chair. "It has everything to do with me."

"What's with you?!" Law yelled back. "I said I would still pick you up yet you kept acting like this."

Luka clenched her fist and pounded. The motorcycle fell on it's side and the two rolled down the hill on top of each other. They fought; their fists pound on each other. And the bike was thrown down and it's handle broke off.

Law's precious bike was broken and the black haired girl was at fault for it.

…

"This one is good," Nami pointed to the pink bike. Luka nodded by her eyes were on the flashy motorcycle behind it.

"It cost more than I got…" Luka moaned.

Nami shook her head and went up to the cashier. "That red bike. How much?"

"$2000," he answered.

"Come on, make me a deal," she pouted.

He pulled on his collar and his eyes darted around. "I can't do much but I can get 20 off."

"But it's still too much," she moaned and lay on the table. "What about $500?"

"B-But that's too much," he stuttered.

"No it's not. It's still expensive…what about $20?"

"WHAT?!" he gulped.

"Good. Here," she handed the 20 and took off.

"Thanks Nami," Luka smiled and took the bike of its rack.

"It's no problem…but you owe me," she smiled and poked Luka's arm.

…

A woman sat in front of his house. A red motorcycle parked in his driveway. "Luka…" Law said as he walked forward.

"Sorry, I couldn't fix your bike," Luka said. When they fought, the bike crashed and it's side was all scratch and the handle broke off.

"It's okay…" Law itch his head.

"You know what? Let me ride with you again," she said. "Even when you don't have a girlfriend, let me ride with you."

"Wha-?"

"I love you, so let me ride with you."

...

They rode together each and every day. They rode together in harmony and played like they use too. Luka loved this all. She smiled and laughed. She loved this time she spent with him. It was sweet and wonderful like summer's breeze.

This was what she wanted.

This was her seat; right behind Law's.

The End.

**Yeah, I really don't do much Fem!LuffyxLaw stories; actually I think I only did two (_Wanted Woman_ and _Hundred and One Hearts_). Based on a lovely little thing I read couple months ago. This is my first time, that I believe, where I made Luka the first in love. Actually; she's really OOC in this, as is Law. Thanks for reviewing and please review. **

**What's your favorite pairing with Fem!Luffy?**


End file.
